1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-cost pierced earring assembly, which may reuse conventional pierced earrings, is diversified in ornamental effect, and allows its user to be completely free from to the effect of a so-called metal allergy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shown in FIGS. 7 to 10 are conventional pierced earrings.
Of these conventional earrings, one shown in FIG. 7 is essentially constructed of a post 10, a stopper 20, a holder 30 and an ornament piece 40.
The post 10 has its essential portion constructed of a through-shaft portion 12 which axially extends in a direction Z. Mounted on a front-end portion 11 of the post 10 through the holder 30 is the ornament piece 40. The stopper 20 is detachably mounted on an annular groove 14 formed in a rear-end portion 13 of the post 10. The stopper 20 is a so-called catcher which is of a spring type provided with an insertion portion and a spring portion.
The holder 30 is constructed of the following: a plate-type holder body 31P which is integrally formed with the front-end portion 11 of the post 10, or brazed or welded to the front-end portion 11; and, an auxiliary member constructed of a plurality of rings 32, 33.
The ornament piece 40 is constructed of, for example, a diamond 43D which is fixedly mounted on a mount 41 by staking a plurality of nail portions 44 of the mount 41 provided with a mounting ring 42. Incidentally, as shown in FIG. 8, in some conventional earrings, the mount 41 is directly fixed to the post 10 (or 11). In this case, the mount 41 also serves as the holder (30).
Consequently, in use, the post 10 has its rear-end portion 13 inserted into a through-hole 101 of an earlobe 100 of the user, then has its though-shaft portion 12 inserted into the through-hole 101, and thereafter the stopper 20 is mounted on the post 10 from the rear-end portion 13 thereof and forcibly moved forward so as to fit into the annular groove 14, whereby the pierced earring (10, 20, 30, 40) is mounted on the earlobe 100 in an easy manner.
In the case of another conventional pierced earring as shown in FIG. 9, the holder 30 is constructed of a spherical holder body 31B and an auxiliary member which comprises, in combination, five rings 32, 33, 34, 35, 36. The ornament piece 40 used in the holder 30 is a pearl 43P fixedly mounted on the mounting ring 42. In the case of a further conventional pierced earring as shown in FIG. 10, the holder 30 is constructed of a hook member 31F which is integrally formed with an auxiliary plate portion 32P. In this holder 30, the ornament piece 40 is constructed of a plurality of gold pellets 43G.
As described above, both the post 10 and the stopper 20 are common to the conventional pierced earrings which are classified into, for example, more than 50,000 types based on variations of their holder 30 and ornament piece 40, which vary in types and shapes, the holder 30 varying in structure, color and material. Incidentally, the holder 30 functions to firmly hold the noble and expensive ornament piece 40 on the post 10, and often serves as an additional ornament piece (40).
In other words, in order to have the holder 30 properly function, as shown in FIGS. 7, 9 and 10, the holder body 31P, 31B, 31F is connected with the auxiliary member (32, 33, . . . ) by the use of brazing, welding, staking and like processes. Further, the holder body 31P, (41), 31B, 31F shown in FIGS. 7 to 10 are fixedly mounted on the post 10 (11) by the use of brazing, welding and like processes, or integrally formed with the post 10(11) by the use of machining and like processes.
In order to provide a sufficient ornamental effect to both the holder body 31P, 31B, 31F and the auxiliary member (32, 33 . . . ), such body and member are made of gold, silver and like noble metals, or made of copper alloys and stainless steel, both having been palladium-plated, nickel-plated, or chromium-plated. In addition, the post 10 is manufactured by the use of suitable processes such as casting, forging, rolling, machining and the like, the processes being selected in view of manufacturing cost.
Of such various types of conventional pierced earrings, the user selects a preferred one in view of shapes, colors, materials, types of the ornament pieces 40, and the prices thereof. Further, in comparison with the user of earrings of spring types and screw-types, the user of the pierced earrings is free from a fear of dropping off and losing the ornament pieces 40 of the tarrings, which enables the user of the pierced earrings to purchase another expensive one and to enjoy its ornamental effect.